Getting Comfortable with Passenger Space
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels What constitutes space for one passenger means different things on different ships. A passenger slot can mean something as simple as a chair, all the way up to a private stateroom with full accommodations. Below are some simple guidelines and suggestions for determining what a ship's passenger space actually entails based on the ship's size and consumables. Generally speaking, ships of Gargantuan size and smaller will only ever have a simple chair with crash-webbing for any passenger space. Ships of Colossal size and larger follow the guidelines listed below, as divided up by their consumables. 1 Day - 2 Months Consumables These ships are typically privately owned transports or shuttles. Accommodations are usually minimal, often consisting solely of a chair with crash webbing. It is rare for traveling occupants to remain onboard for longer than a few days. The crew of these ships typically enjoy much more robust set of quarters- up to a 6-man berthing (Sometimes less if the crew requirement is smaller than six)- of which some ships may have many. The berthings have bunks stacked three-high, a single refresher and sonic shower, and a small amount of storage in the form of a locker or chest. Note that most combat shuttles do not have crew quarters, as the crew is expected to remain at their post until landing at a base or onboard a parent ship where they have their more permanent quarters. Basic Luxury Upgrades to passenger accommodations of this kind will increase the comfort of the chair, and provide a single viewscreen or holoprojector to provide entertainment during the voyage. This package also adds a single sonic shower for every 5 passengers capable of being carried. An Advanced Luxury Upgrade further supplies networked computers to each chair, providing passengers with the ability to play a number of games with other passengers, watch any of a variety of holovids, browse the latest news downloaded from the last stop, or listen to music. If the ship has a Hypertransceiver or HoloNet Transceiver the computers will be able to send and receive messages, as well as browse The HoloNet from their seat as well. These seats also recline fully, allowing the passengers to sleep comfortably. Service Droids are sometimes used at this level of luxury to serve the whims of passengers. An Extreme Luxury Upgrade has only the highest quality chairs, typically upholstered in a finely tanned hide, and equipped with the ability to conform to the seated persons shape to provide the utmost in support and comfort. Further, the chairs are typically able to be quickly reorganized into multiple formations, allowing individuals to form more social couches, or allow for a passenger to sit privately. Service Droids offering food and beverages are considered standard at this level of luxury. 2 Months or More Consumables Ships of this type expect to go on longer voyages without refueling, often deep space patrols or exploration. As such, passengers on these ships are expected to remain aboard for a month or longer. Passengers typically enjoy small rooms that are designed for 1-6 passengers each; though the price per ticket is calculated assuming you will be sharing a room with five other individuals. Rooms include a separate bunk with privacy curtain for each passenger, and a single holovid player for the room. For every fifty passengers there is also typically a small lounge where food and beverages can be obtained, along with desks, computers with the latest news and entertainment downloads. There are also a number of couches available for passengers to engage each other socially. Note that the crew of these ships typically enjoys much more spacious set of quarters. The captain is often provided a private cabin with a bunk, desk and refresher, while the First Mate may enjoy a smaller cabin with a bunk and desk. Any other officers are given a 2-4 man berthing with a single desk, and the rest of the crew has up to a 50-man berthing (Sometimes less if the remaining crew requirement is smaller than 50), of which some ships may have many. The 50-man berthings have bunks stacked three-high, a communal refresher and sonic shower, and a small amount of storage for each bunk in the form of a locker or chest. A Basic Luxury Upgrade to passenger accommodations of this kind will increase the comfort of the suite, reducing the number of occupants to four, and providing a private refresher and sonic shower. The private suites will also have a desk with access to the ship's passenger network, allowing passengers to message each other, or play a number of games on the shipboard computer network. The lounges available for every 50 passengers will include a gym, and other leisure services, such as massage, a personal trainer Droid, and other distractions. If the ship has a Hypertransceiver or HoloNet Transceiver, the computers are able to send and receive messages, as well as browse The HoloNet from their suite or the lounge as well. Service Droids are often used at this level of luxury to serve the whims of passengers, and deliver food made to order. An Extreme Luxury Upgrade has only the highest quality staterooms, designed only for a maximum of two passengers each, and additionally equipped with a small lounge area. Passenger services at this level of luxury often include meditation pools, an athletic gym able to conform to a number of sporting fields, complete with a Droid or two capable of training passengers or refereeing matches. Larger ships will clearly have a wider variety of such leisure activities. Passengers that are Troops Troops are different from paying passengers in that they are expected to live in much more meager accommodations than most would find comfortable. High-ranking officers will almost always have private staterooms with private refreshers, sonic showers, a desk, holoprojector and private lounge. Lower ranking officers enjoy 10-man berthings with a single desk, lounge, holoprojector, private refresher and sonic shower. Rank and file troops, however, typically have 100-man berthings with a single 10-man lounge that has a pair of desks and a single holoprojector, as well as a communal refresher and sonic shower setup. Because Troops have to remain combat-ready, even during long space-voyages, ships of Colossal (Frigate) or larger size also provide some sort of gym for their troops, allowing them to stay in fighting trim, as well as a target range and weapon repair area. Troop passengers largely develop a rivalry with the ship's crew, who spend their days working while the bulk of Troop passengers try to pass the time. This can sometimes lead to scuffles among the two groups, but they ultimately remember they are on the same side when the shooting starts. In order to alleviate this hit to morale, most ships will have 10% of their Troop passengers on a variety of roving and static security watches throughout the ship. During a combat action, general quarters are sounded, and the whole of the Troop complement (Assuming they haven’t been deployed to fight on the ground) will stand ready to repel boarders. Passenger Cramming See also: Cramped Quarters In some cases, such as evacuation emergencies, players will wish to cram in passengers in lieu of cargo, and pack their ship as tightly as possible in order to save the most people (Or perhaps to transport the most slaves). For every 1 Ton of cargo space, you can transport 4 Medium standing passengers. As a general guideline, 1 square inside a cargo bay holds 2 Tons of cargo space. Though larger, high-ceiling, cargo-bays can fit much more weight per square. Further, should you wish to really cram your ship full in every conceivable open space beyond cargo bays, use the following guide. Colossal transports can typically fit an additional 50 passengers, Colossal (Frigate) ships can typically fit an additional 500 passengers, Colossal (Cruiser) ships can fit an additional 1,000 passengers by filling the various passageways, maintenance bays, and loading areas. Note that using this last option will have some negative effects on the ship's performance. Any crew position that requires the ability to move about the ship, such as an Engineer or Droid Repair Team, is completely unable to do their job. If Gunners are not in their gunner seats prior to loading the passengers, then Weapon Systems that require a Gunner are unable to be fired. Further, the passengers’ Attitude toward the ship's crew will reduce by one level for every hour they are onboard in such cramped conditions. If left unchecked long enough, this could potentially cause a use of force by the passengers to get the ship landed so they can disembark and use refreshers. Of course, a good use of Persuasion or Deception can improve their Attitude one step, but every time this trick is used, the DC increases by +5, starting at DC 10. Category:Homebrew Content